Shadowed
by AZN35
Summary: In a world where darkness is invading, a group of misfits are the only hope to save all that light touches. Will they overcome their differences and save their beloved world, or be banished into the shadows?
1. Chapter 1

Shadowed

Darkness descended upon the lush valley as the blood red sky hovered menacingly to the east. The forest was quiet; no woodland creatures dared to step out into the shadows. Suddenly an almost ethereal light shone from the center of the valley, pushing the darkness back. Even though this beacon of hope shined bright, it would not be able to fend off the darkness forever. The end was drawing near.

Far to the east in the small town of Riacön a young man lay hidden in shadows, waiting for his quarry to step into his trap. A small doe, unaware of her surroundings, stepped delicately into the confined space where the hunter had laid his trap. On instinct, she felt the danger, but it was too late. The young man aimed carefully and fired one arrow straight into the throat of the deer, killing it instantly. He knew that the kill would be a good feast, but before that he had to skin and gut the lifeless doe. As he set to work binding it up to a tree, the sound of footsteps could be heard. He instinctively hid behind a tree to watch out for the trespasser.

"Heero! Heero! Answer me! If you keep hiding out in the woods, both you and I shall be in much trouble!" yelled a youth of similar age to the hunter.

A long braid hung from his head, a sign of youthfulness throughout generations of his family. Hunting boots of a dark mahogany contrasted his pearl jacket and dark green chinos. His eyes seemed to catch every bit of sunlight in the shadowed forest, creating an almost diamond like appearance to his blue orbs. Heero, the hunter, came behind the tree glaring at his friend.

"Duo, what do you want?" Heero asked in clipped tones.

"What a courteous greeting," mocked the cheerful young man, "I am happy to see you too. Besides, it is time to head in. Your absence from church has once again angered the priest, your father, and everyone in the town."

"Hn."

"Seriously, Heero. This must stop. What you are doing is sacrilege. People are starting to question your intentions in this town. If you do not straighten out we are going to be exiled," pleaded Duo.

Though Heero hated the town and his father, he valued Duo's friendship more than anything else. Duo was the only person in the town who accepted Heero as he was, not the heir to the throne of Philein.

"Fine. I must gut the deer and prepare it for tomorrow. Head back to town. I shall be home when the sun hits the mountains."

Duo just watched his friend intently. He noticed that Heero's features had turned stony. Heero did not want to return home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A fox scrambled through and around the legs of a weary traveler. The fair-haired traveler either did not acknowledge the presence of the fox or continually ignored it. Finally the fox yelped at the young man, eliciting his interest.

"Yes, my small friend? How may I help you?" asked the traveler.

The fox ran around him again and again, trying to tell him something. Then it dashed off into what appeared to be an abandoned shed. The bricks fell clumsily off the north face, while the roof seemed to be held up only with straw and a bit of good faith. The traveler sighed in relief.

'A place to rest,' he thought.

Soon the fair-haired traveler settled himself outside of the shed door, peering inside. It looked promising, dried hay lay to the left and a forgotten pump to the right. Luck seemed to be on the young man's side. Bone weary he fell asleep on the hay, while the fox watched from a small ledge near the door.

"Now Quatre, it is your duty to protect the princess and her companions. You have the ability of a healer, so it is in your hands to keep them well and safe," counseled the aged druid.

"Yes, sir. I will make sure no harm comes upon them," answered the fair-haired youth.

Turning away, Quatre held worry in his face. His job was to heal, not to protect. He had not been taught the ways of the sword, nor the ways of the diabolist. Fighting was something he could never do and this worried him to great measures. Princess Sumara was counting on him and he was backing down.

'No!' he thought, 'I will do my duty to my land and princess. I must, to save this place I now call home.'

Quatre woke to soft sunlight hitting his pale face. His throat was parched and he was famished. Carefully he got up and went to the pump praying to Yu that it worked. Slowly he moved the lever up and down, hoping in the back of his mind that water would come. To his astonishment a small stream of water started to flow from the nozzle. He slowly stuck his head under the flowing water, first to drink, then to cleanse his face. A whimper was heard behind him and he quickly turned around to see the friendly fox.

"Hello my friend. Would you care for some water?"

The fox came close to Quatre who cupped his hands to gather water. Greedily the fox lapped at the water in Quatre's hands. Three handfuls later the fox was filled and seemed relieved of a burden.

"This land is unfamiliar to me," recited Quatre to the fox, "It seems I am lost."

Quatre noticed the fox was whining. It seemed in pain. Then a flash of light engulfed them both.


	3. Chapter 3

Hee-hee... I completely forgot about something. So here it goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, its characters, etc. Yada yada.

Man, what a total brain fart. Yes, go ahead, sue me for all I'm worth.

Chapter 3

"What a fool! If the Imperial Guards had found her we would be meeting our fate in the gallows!" screamed an incredibly angry Chinese man.

"Wufei, calm yourself. She was not caught and she brought back vital information. Without her, we would still be stuck living in these god-forsaken woods," replied a brown-haired woman.

The smallest of the group sat next to a tree trying not to draw any more attention to herself. Hilde, as the maiden was called, just peered at the Chinese man in anger. Her short hair seemed to dance with the sunlight, turning it a midnight blue. Inappropriately dressed for a young lady her age, it appeared that she was an outlaw, or a hunter. Either way, she would be snubbed by society. She then looked at the older woman. Sally, a kind and gentle soul who traveled the ends of the earth with her companion Wufei. Dressed in a gray frock, she emitted waves of understanding. Born into a struggling family, Sally became a doctor, mostly to raise money, but it was to no avail and now she lived for everyone but herself.

"Fine. Hilde, show me the book," ordered Wufei.

Hilde sat up and slowly handed Wufei the leather bound book full of evil. As Wufei read through it, his eyes showed both his surprise and fury.

"Wufei, what does the book say?" inquired Sally.

"The palace is going to destroy the elfish race," growled out Wufei.

Sally shook her head in anger and Hilde clenched her hands. The three had been taken in by the elves whenever they needed shelter and food. Elves were peaceful and friendly to all those who respected the earth and animals that roamed about. The king of the elves, Milliardo Peacecraft showed hospitality, and his queen, the friendship that helped many travelers. What the three did not know was the underlying cause for the destruction of the elves. Within the protection of the elves was a young girl who held the key to end all the darkness.

"We must warn them!" cried Sally, "If they know, then they may raise an army to fend off the king's advancements."

Hilde and Wufei looked at Sally in mutual understanding. They would all make it to the elves or die trying.

Not too far from the three travelers sat a curious fairy. She danced among the flowers listening to their discussion. Her rainbow wings refracted light onto the colorful flowers, making them glow. Even through the terrifying conversation between the humans, she had been able to smile. The age of fairies was dying. Man would see to that, but before they left this world, this final war would include them as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You guys know the drill. No shirt, no shoes, no service. Oh, wait. Wrong one. I do not own Gundam Wing, its characters, etc.

Chapter 4

Duo stood among the masses, carefully scanning the crowd for Heero. The Persian eyed man had been gone for too long. Sighing in frustration, he hastily left the crowd for a less noisy refuge.

'If he does not get back soon, we both shall suffer the consequences,' thought the braided young man.

Then a drunk, swaggering and slurring, bumped into Duo, causing the young man to draw back in surprise and frustration. It appeared that the man had something to celebrate, for his face was nothing but joy.

"Shorry, s-hir," tried the drunk, "I...I...I found shome veery goo...goo...good fortu...for...gold."

"Yes, that is all well. Now, will you please leave me be?"

"Shure. Whait! I know! Followsh me."

Before Duo knew it, the drunk was leading him out of the pub and into the streets. He had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. This drunk wasn't acting as drunk as he had been in the pub. In fact, he started walking in a straight line and his words became more formal. Something was up.

Heero knelt by a brook, trying to listen to the silence. A lush green forest enveloped him, while the green canopy of the trees created a harmless feeling. The brook babbled softly as it rolled down to its mighty destination. Birds chirped softly in the distance and the sleepy feeling of the setting sun settled over all living creatures. For a moment, Heero felt totally at peace. There were no wars to fight, no kingdoms to look after, and nobody to bother him. Or perhaps not.

"I sense you are there. Come out."

"Very good. Very good, indeed. I expected no less, Prince Heero."

Heero whipped around to see an old woman, wrinkled by time. She held a warped piece of timber as her walking stick and rags hung off her body. An air of mystery enshrouded her like a cloak.

"Who are you?"

"Why Prince Heero, is that any way to speak to a lady?"

"Hn. Lady indeed."

"Interesting. Now, take heed. The world is changing and you about to be swept up in its magic. Are you prepared? Go to the center of the earth. The light shall guide you."

"Wha...? Who are you?"

The old woman just cackled and walked away, back into the shadows of the forest.

Duo faced the now sober man in apprehension. The "drunk" had led Duo to an abandoned stable. The place smelled faintly of horse manure. Duo had not noticed any of this though. The man in front of him was the enemy. He was not to be trusted. Anyone who impersonated a fool was a fool.

"What do you want with me?"

"Just this, Sir Duo. Stay close to Prince Heero. You two will not survive without the other. If he shall die, so shall you. If you shall fall, so will he. You are about to embark on a great journey filled with danger, mystery, sadness, and laughter. Heed my warning."

"Wait! What are you talking about? Is this just the ramblings of a crazed man or do you speak the truth?"

The man just laughed and then spoke in a language Duo had never heard, yet seemed so recognizable.

"Cun nek so xugo."

Then the man was gone. Vanished, right before Duo's eyes. He shook his head and pinched his arm, but he would not wake up. This was no dream though, and Duo was now a part of an epic tale.

Hey everyone. See if you can unscramble the "foreign language". It's not going to be easy. I'd suggest waiting until I've written more in the language.

Comments?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it's affiliates, etc.

Hey, thanks for the reviews! Everyone's input is really important to me. Keep it up!

Chapter 5

Strangers can meet under very strange circumstances. Whether it is in an abandoned farm or friendly stroll in the forest, people will meet, greet, and create relationships. Fate, whether playing a part or not, is usually to blame. Love can be found, bonds tied, and the walls of unfamiliarity broken. This is what swirled Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy together.

Since his birth, Heero had been an unusually mature child. Even in his infancy, he did not take things lightly. Continuing to stare at reality instead of blindly running through it, he became a calculated man. Duo Maxwell was not that much different from Heero. He had been born into poverty and a ruined home. Dirt, famine, and decay surrounded him like a fog. Still, he overcame all this. After meeting the famed alchemist Edward MacCain, Duo found himself thewielder of a great power,which put money in his pocket and a warm place to live, yet he would never forget. No, he would never forsake the past that had left him a broken child.

Fireworks exploded over the castle walls, teasing the eyes with beauty. Heero watched out of his balcony. Even at five, what the world saw as beautiful he only saw as another distraction. His father, a hardened and distant man, stood next to his son, a calloused hand resting on one petite shoulder. Heero's mother, a beautiful woman, died giving birth. She had laughed, cried, and found heaven at her son's expense. King Yuy had withdrawn, never again to truly feel absolute happiness.

"Son," the noble man started, "tonight is the night that the world changes. We join forces, the kingdom of Iliad and our kingdom, to form a glorious marriage. Together, we shall be unstoppable. And you, my son, shall one day rule over all these lands. On your shoulders lies a heavy burden, but you will, without a doubt, take this kindom to great heights."

Heero just stared up at his father. He heard what the king spoke of, but it would take many years later for him to fully understand each and every word.

Far away, in a darkened alley, sat a young boy with mournful blue eyes. His clothes spoke of the life he had lived, full of sorrow and regret. As villagers passed by they turned their heads away from him, sticking their noses in the air. He, in turn, scurried into a shadowed corner to hide from the hateful glares.A lonely world.

The grass always smelled better when a layer of dew covered everything. As Duo smelled the tangy foliage, another young man was watching him. The braided boy knew he was trespassing, especially when one was trespassing in the king's private grounds, yet he could not stay away. The lush trees and dazzling roses were the forbidden fruit that Duo just had to taste. He knew that it was a crime, that he could be slaughtered right where he knelt, but he could not stop. Something compelled him to stay there.

"You there. What are you doing?"

Duo started. The voice was not commanding, but it held an air of authority. He had been caught and he was ready for whatever punishment awaited him. Until then, he smirked, he would have a little bit of fun.

"Me, good sir? Why, I am just enjoying the warm rays of Yu's sun. Shall you join me? It is quite pleasant here during the hours of dew."

What surprised Duo was not the silence that followed, but the fact that the voice had sat down beside him. As Duo looked over the man, he noticed that he was nobility, if not royalty. His snow-white breeches and shirt and finely washed leather boots were evidence enough. The young man's eyes made Duo shiver. They were cold, almost like the eyes of a picture, lifeless and haunted. For an hour the two sat in the grass, watching the sun hit the tops of the trees, leaving the land vulnerable to its brilliance.

"I am sorry, my lord. Intrusions to the king's sanctuary are strictly forbidden by all peasantry. I-I just could not stop my desires to step on the grass and smell the roses. No harm was meant."

"Quiet. You will ruin the peace."

Duo stopped then. This man was not ordinary. They seemed the same age though, around 9 cycles of the calendar. As he looked closer, he noticed the crest of the combined kingdoms. He knew that at some point, the kingdoms of Iliad and Yuy had joined together to form what was known as the Millenia Alliance. Though still strong, the Alliance had lost some of its influence over the land, leaving its leaders and citizens vulnerable to more raids by the evils that roamed in the shadows.

Duo could not help himself. He gawked at the stoic young boy. How could somebody so young make everyone feel like they were below him? Though Duo had left his shambled life in the gutter, he struggled to forget it. There were just some tragedies, some paths thatcould never be erased from the human mind.

Heero watched the boy out of the corner of his eye. A long braid hung down his back, an unusual hairstyle for men. In fact, though Heero would never tell a soul, he had thought the young man a young girl at first. The other boy's clothes were representative of the middle-class. A midnight blue cloak hung off his shoulders, while a forest green tunic and chinos adorned the rest of his body. These people were alchemists, philosophers, scientists, well-to-do merchants, and other careers of the sort. He was curious to the boy's origins. He was not from the central lands, by that he could tell.

Freedom. How Heero envied the young man. To roam among the lands without much thought or care. That prison, the one masked as a great castle, had kept him there as one under house arrest is kept. Leaving was forbidden unless accompanied by a guard, a weapon was to be brought along at all times, and a notice was to be sent to the king. Well, one out of three was not that bad.

"Perhaps we can help one another," Heero said to the young boy, "I need someone to take me to the nearest village. I am in need of supplies. Could you show me the way?"

Duo seemed to ponder this. To take a prince or noble's son out of the protection of the castle was a great risk. Yet he was compelled.

"Tell me your name and my service shall be yours."

"Heero Yuy."

"My name is Duo Maxwell, good sir."

"Thank you, Duo."

From then on the two had bonded. Not by words so much as actions. If Duo got into any trouble, Heero was there for him and vice versa. The two were inseparable. When Duo finished his apprenticeship for Edward, he immediately came to live with the Yuys as Heero's personal alchemist. Though the world changed, their friendship stayed strong through and through.

Giotpxlab ax soffoi wemp…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Nope. Nada.

Sorry I haven't updated since the 18th century. Argh, all my fault. Please, throw the tomatoes. They will be welcomed.

Chapter 6

Waking up in soft arms seemed like a miracle. He truly was blessed to have such a loving wife, his queen and future mother of his children. Formany cycles of the calendarMilliardo Peacecraft watched over his land. He would be the last of his kind to rule the solitary valley that lay under elvish watch. Fast approaching was his end and he anticipated it with calm sincerity. Never would an elf let the biting reality of death be a factor in his or her everyday life and decisions. He would go about ruling his people, hoping and knowing that he was doing the right thing.

"Milliardo, my king, 'tis time for tea. The day grows late and your lack of haste will no doubt discourage the people," whispered Noin in her lover's ear.

"Yes, my dear. Let us make to the day."

Every half-moon was a struggle for the lives of the elves. The darkness, fast approaching, shadowed their hopes of living out their days in peace and solitude. There seemed no explanation to the looming threat. Instead, the elves tried desperately to ignore the changes in the trees, or the stillness of the water, yet it was all in vain. Hiding seemed to be not an option, nor did being blindly ignorant. A day would come when the elves had to fight once again.

Two hundred years ago, the elves lived in harmony among the lower lands and part of the central lands as well. Lush grass, thick trees, and abundant food lay at their disposal, yet the elves, being as resourceful as they are, created communities, living their lives in order and freedom. When all became quiet, the rumbling had followed. First, the days became longer and then the sky turned black, clouding the sun and leaving the land drenched in darkness. The armies of shadows fell upon the inhabitants of the land like rain, except their trail would not leave dew, only the blood of fallen soldiers. Piercing screams could be heard as men were torn apart. The elves, susceptible to the weapons of the darkness, fell one by one. No one was safe and no one could hide. Then the sun had shone. A young girl was born of the light. When she opened her eyes, the world shook once again, shining light upon all of the lands and for 30 half-moons the light shone throughout the land. The darkness, fearful of the new power, shrank back into their world of shadow and the land was saved. The girl, an elf of great power, would be known as Princess Relena, the keeper of the light.

Years had passed by, but the girl had not aged. No, the light would keep her alive and immortal until the day arrived when she would pass on her power or die fighting. Either way, there seemed to be no future for the girl, only a repeating past.

Milliardo knew that the girl was not his sister by lineage. No, but he protected her just the same. Giving her his last name, she was put under his protection and care. She was a rare treasure, a pure heart with pure intentions. Accepting him had been no problem and she glad for the company he and his wife presented her. Talking about the past seemed to upset her and Milliardo figured that with her past, she had every reason to act that way.

Every day the young elf could be found walking among the flowers, admiring their beauty. She loved the flowers, the way they danced with the wind, or caressed one another. Everything was innocent, so much like the valley and the elves that walked within its limits. Protecting the valley was her only concern. The elves, the ones who loved her and protected her, would be her greatest friends. Many had passed on, others had sought solitude away from the valley, but there were still a few whom she enjoyed the company of.

Trowa, an elf of many generations, had stayed by the young girl the moment he had been able to walk. Taken in by her aura of purity and light, he had vowed to protect the princess. One hundred and sixteen cycles of the calendar later, he had kept that vow. Watching her from his treetop perch, he gave away a small smile. She enjoyed her walks so much that a predator could easily have taken her away, but that was what Trowa was there for. He would make sure no harm ever came to the girl. Secretly, Trowa had fallen in love with the young girl many years past, but had failed to express his feelings directly. Instead, he wooed her with gentle touches and sweet words. Being by her side constantly and listening to all of her problems brought them together. She too felt the bonds of love form. Resisting was futile and she gave up shortly, but her caution and knowledge of her fate led her to push Trowa away. Hurt and confused, he left, but he could never stay away. One calendar later, after traveling the world, Trowa had returned to find Relena alone and hurt. Knowing that his absence had caused her hurt, he went to her immediately and they reformed their love into something beautiful. So they stayed together, in love, but knowing that one-day their love would not endure the pain of peace. Relena would never burden a child with her power, so she acknowledged the fact that she would die fighting, fighting her powers and the powers of darkness.

Milliardo Peacecraft knew this. He would never allow this to take place. Even if he had to make the rest of the elves suffer, he would protect her. She was his sister. She was the light.

_Cun flo mawlf xlato geiojoi._

Alright, so the time system is different. Cycles of the calendar are years. Moons are weeks. Half-moons are days.


End file.
